


It's a Thrill, Isn't It?

by Demondogweed



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood Kink, Colemance, M/M, handjob, sex next to a corpse, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondogweed/pseuds/Demondogweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, Cole gets a bit too excited about the carnage. Luckily he can vent it on someone.</p><p>-----<br/>Could be seen as a sequel to The Blade and The Horns. Includes an OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Thrill, Isn't It?

"Trash!" the Red Templar captain snarled, throwing Cole off him easily. The spirit landed on his feet, as gracefully as one could with a few broken ribs. Breathing hurt so much, but he couldn't die here. His good eye scanned for Cecil in the snowy haze, the mage had to be nearby.  
  
There was a sudden shock of pain, right in his guts. The templar was not foolish, and has caught him at a moment of weakness. Cole landed on his side, his ribs reminding him of their state in a white flash. This was bad, really bad. Cole's hand reached for his daggers, but another kick nearly broke his hand.  
  
"You want to kill me, you lil' shit?" the templar growled, stepping on Cole's injured hand. The spirit, despite himself, closed his eyes and waited for another lance of pain.  
  
He saw red, but felt no pain. His mage was there, spirit blade deep in the templar's guts. Pulling it off was a mistake, though, as the templar's fist connected with Cecil's face easily. The taller man gave a cry of pain, stepping back. But that was enough of an opening for Cole.  
  
Regardless of pain, Cole knew where to strike. His dagger dug a line across the templar's throat, splattering blood everywhere. On his face, on Cecil, on the ground. Cecil was on the man then, striking his blade deep again and again. More blood, though Cole doubted Cecil really cared. The mage needed an outlet for his frustrations, and if the templar was one, nobody got hurt. More hurt that is, Cole corrected himself.   
  
Cecil gasped few times and fell to his side, breathing hard. Cole limped to the mage, kneeling next to him. Cecil's leg was bent nastily, his right arm was broken. And, of course, his nose was broken. But they were alive. Cole lifted Cecil up enough to sit, not caring if his hand protested the added weight. Cecil blinked, grinning a bit at Cole.  
"Hey,bud. We did it" he noted, smiling as much as he could. Cole smiled back, looking relieved.   
"Yes, thank you for saving me" he said, taking hold of Cecil's chin and bending it down a bit. Just enough for a kiss, tasting so sweetly coppery Cole gave a gasp. So did Cecil, for entirely different reasons. Eyes wide, the mage answered the kiss awkwardly, but it was enough for Cole in the moment. The electric feeling tingled down his spine, making him moan.  
Cecil broke the kiss, staring at the innocent compassion spirit licking its lips from his blood. The templar's blood too, he guessed. Cole seemed quite into it, eyes glazed over. Cecil chuckled nervously.  
"Havin' fun?" he asked, brushing Cole's hair from his face. The spirit quickly snapped out of his reverie, grinning.  
"Yes, can I have another?" Cole asked, pinning Cecil down and nipping his neck. The mage held onto the spirit with his good arm, not really knowing what else to do in this situation. It was possibly the high off the fight, he though as Cole planted another kiss on his lips.   
"Copper on my lips, his breathing hard. So hard to think, can only feel" Cole mumbled to himself, possibly about himself for once. His eagerness was unusual, usually Cole was gentle even in bed.  
"Bud.. I think yer startin' to poke in in the th' leg a bit" Cecil noted, wiping his nose. Still bloody, but the bleeding had at least stopped. Cole blinked, looking down. Muscles of his jaw tensed, and Cole gave a deep sigh.  
  
"Sorry, it gets that way sometimes. The scents can be so sweet" Cole said as he tried to get up. But Cecil's hand on his hip pushed him back down.  
"Didn't say I minded" the mage said, wincing as pain lanced across his injured arm. Cole cocked his head like a dog, weighting his options.  
"You are hurt, right arm and leg broken. I would hurt you too much if we tried" he mused, the tiny voice in his head screaming how stupid of an idea even considering it was.  
"Yeah, but I got my left hand still" Cecil noted, lifting his good hand and wiggling the fingers. Cole chuckled, lying down against Cecil, listening to his breaths.  
"They might see us, most fear this" Cole said, biting his lip as he felt Cecil's hand grasp him between the legs.   
"It's a lil' creepy, yeah. But better ya get it off now. Buggers won't be 'ere 'till after the storm has cleared, 'nyway" Cecil muttered as he stroked the spirit. Cole moaned louder and louder.  
"Okay, they might 'ear ya" Cecil admitted, chuckling as he tried to kiss Cole. He manged to nibble a bit at the spirit's neck, grimacing at the taste of blood. Cole chuckled, cradling Cecil's head in his hands.  
"Stay warm, stay together. Is that right?" he asked the mage, Cecil nodded.  
  
The leather against his cock was steadily growing uncomfortable, and the tastes on his lips and scents on Cecil's body didn't exactly help.  Cole grabbed Cecil's hand to stop the mage.  
"Too tight, need to get it out" he muttered, starting to undo the lacing of his trousers. With one bruised hand, it wasn't as smooth as usual. But eventually, the pressure eased. Cole gasped, blushing mightily now. Another gasp came out as Cecil's hand returned to his cock. Smooth strokes across it, knowing what Cole liked. The spirit felt guilty for letting Cecil help him like this, but somewhere in his mind, he knew he'd have to carry the mage down anyway. Excuses,  how wonderfully human. Cole thrusted against Cecil's hand now, muttering how good it all felt. It could still feel better, though. The spirit kissed Cecil, just enough to show how much he appricated this.  
  
And to taste him once more. Tangy taste, almost like lyrium. Magic in the blood, in the veins. And that was all it took, Cole came with a growl, panting against Cecil's neck. He shallowly thrusted as he spent himself on Cecil's hand. It was over far too soon, but Cole's human body had had enough and the spirit unceremoniously flopped against Cecil, panting. The mage couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Wow,bud. That was fast" Cecil noted, licking his fingers clean. The spirit, with great effort, poked him in the shoulder.  
"Mmshut uphh" Cole mumbled, the world still spinning in his eyes.  
  
They lied there for a bit, cleaning up the mess with snow as soon as Cole could get up. Afterwards, Cole helped Cecil limp under a tree. The two men curled against one another, staying warm for the night. In the morning, when their heads were clearer, they covered the poor templar up.


End file.
